


Quality Time

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt decide to get reacquainted with nature while each of them struggle with ghosts of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story refers to events highlighted in the X-Men annual "Nightcrawlers Inferno" and Kurt's relationship with his foster family and especially his foster brother Stefan. This also refers to Logan's time with Department H and Alpha Flight.
> 
> Wolverine and Nightcrawler belong to Marvel Comics and Disney!
> 
> Originally publish September 2, 2010

^^^

Kurt sat at the kitchen table, dressed in a grey T-shirt and lounge pants, pushing his spoon through the lumpy oatmeal. He wasn’t really paying much attention to his breakfast. Truthfully, he had been preoccupied. It had been a week since Logan had left for Canada due to a private matter, he did not ask him to accompany him this time and Kurt had decided not to push. Not only that, but it was only a day after they were first intimate that Logan was called away. His hotheaded lover, “Lover,” Kurt shook his head at that, he was having to get used to that word in relation to Logan, was in Xavier’s study for an hour before he left with barely a word.

As if on cue, Logan entered through the kitchen door, in his usual plaid, boots, jeans and cowboy hat as well as a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Logan spotted him right away and gave him a sharp look that sent a spark down strait to his toes. Logan’s mouth formed a half smile and he looked down briefly before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a beer. If Kurt didn’t know better Logan almost looked… nervous? Kurt suddenly became interested in watching Logan’s Adams-apple move as he gulped down the cold brew. He wanted to nip it. Logan wiped his mouth on his hand, letting out a belch before crushing the can in his hand and tossing it into the garbage causing a loud pang. 

Kurt flinched slightly at the noise, he was tense, and Logan noticed this because he gave him a concerned look before he finally uttered his first words since entering the kitchen.

“Hey.” Logan said as he made a slight clicking sound with his mouth. 

“Hello. Beer? This early in the morning?” Kurt gave a lopsided smile. 

“It’s never a bad time for a nice cold one, Elf.” Logan said, as he leaned against the counter. “Besides… I can barely feel a thing even after a few six packs anyway. You should know that especially.” Logan grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Right.” Kurt looked down and felt himself flush as he thought about the incident at Harry’s and what it led to. 

“So… anything exciting happen while I was away?” Logan said with more than a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“No. Not really. It has been a surprisingly uneventful week. Not unless you want the details of Kitty’s new pimple and her quest to destroy it with some god-awful smelling cream.” 

Logan chuckled before saying, “No thanks. I think you told me more than I wanted to know already. “

Kurt looked down into his oatmeal and poked it again. It’s cold now. _Ach, I wasn’t really hungry anyway._ Kurt went to the garbage and scooped out the rest of the cereal into the pale before going to the sink. Kurt could feel Logan’s eyes on him as he washed out his bowl and spoon. He heard Logan make a slight growl as he put them in the strainer. 

Kurt turned around and smiled at Logan and Logan smiled back with a hint of mischief in his ice blue eyes. Kurt fidgeted slightly and cleared his throat before asking, “Did… everything work out all right in Canada?”

Logan’s smile faded and then he stiffened a bit before looking away, his cowboy boots clicking on the linoleum as he shifted.” I suppose.”

Kurt became worried now as the atmosphere became strained. He hoped he hadn’t said anything wrong. And he especially hoped it wasn’t him, Kurt chastised himself for feeling so insecure since their night together. The connection he felt to Logan was certainly like nothing he has ever felt before. He did not want to lose it. Kurt decided to push aside his fear and make the first move. 

“Logan, according to the forecast it is going to be a beautiful afternoon. Would you care to accompany me down to the lake for some fishing?”

Logan nodded and said. “Sounds good to me.”

Kurt smiled brightly. His mood was already lifting. “I’ll bring sandwiches too.”

“And I’ll bring the beer. I got this new stuff I want you to try.” Logan said. 

“Great. I’ll meet you outside in front of the mansion. At 1:00?”

“1:00 it is. See ya.” Logan said as he tipped his hat before he left the kitchen.

^^^

Logan leaned against the railing, taking in the sun. He was still waiting for Kurt. It was several minutes, though he had been a bit early. He was feeling antsy and he wanted to get out. Being back in Canada reawakened his need to be outside, to feel the wind on his face and to be caressed by Mother Nature again. It’s the few places he felt he belonged. He knew he had been acting a bit strange since he returned. He felt like a bit of a low-life. Especially after his relentless pursuit of Kurt. Hell, he didn’t make the “no” option easy with him being in his face all the time. He couldn’t help it. Being around Kurt was invigorating and intoxicating. He never met anyone with such a zest for life and even amazing still considering what he has been through. The young man was sexy, charismatic, clever and oozed a charm that rivaled those of silver screen legends. He was kind… and easy to talk to.

Lord knows that’s not saying much since he wasn’t much of a talker. But few made him want to try. Logan smiled to himself at thinking of their night together. Kurt unleashed a passion in him that was unsettling. He had an all-consuming need to devour him, that need in danger of devouring himself in turn. In truth, that terrified him. He was slightly relieved when he was called away. Seeing that look in Kurt’s eyes… that reverence had unnerved him a bit. It put a lot of pressure on him. He was afraid he would not be able to live up to Kurt’s ideals. Not with his checkered past. He was also afraid he may have come on too strong and pushed him too hard and perhaps Kurt just caved without having enough time to truly think on it. The elf deserved the lightness that should accompany youth. Perhaps Amanda would have been better after all. But she was still nowhere to be found. 

Out of concern they both checked her apartment again. Kurt went himself before, but he wanted Logan to accompany him because of his enhanced senses. He couldn’t pick up any suspicious scents at all besides Amanda’s that was very faint from being absent for so long. There was also no sign of a struggle. Kurt, who was clad in an image induced illusion, checked with a few neighbors to see if they had seen anything strange. One of them, an older lady that Amanda befriended, said that Amanda told her she would be going away for a while on “family business” when she asked her out of concern when she saw the troubled look on her face as she was leaving. Kurt was a bit relieved after that but was hurt that she didn’t tell him. He still cared for her. Logan knew that. Just as he did Mariko. Logan cared for them both. He never felt more confused in his life. It’s been ages since he’d been attracted to another man. He felt himself begin to sweat.

That’s when Kurt chose to come through the fancy double doors, all smiles that made his heart do a little flutter like butterfly wings in his chest. The man was good; he had a way of making you feel like you were the only one on earth with that look of his. To top that off Kurt was dressed in some jean cut-off shorts and on the shorter side as well, they showed off his slim yet toned thighs, muscles rippling as he moved. He also wore a maroon tank top that fit snuggly as it stretched over a muscled chest that exposed his neck and shoulders just as deliciously. He wanted to kiss every square inch of his body. 

Kurt gazed at him a bit before cocking his head to the side and said. “Ready?”

Logan swiped his eyes down Kurt and back up again before saying. “Yeah, more than ready.”

As they made their way down a lush, green hill that led to a path, the older mutant felt anxious. Kurt was having such an effect on him that it caused his pants to tighten considerably. The scent of musk and soap with that faint smell of brimstone filled his senses as well as that ever-present heat that surrounded Kurt. The man was a walking contradiction. He came across as so indifferent and unassuming in regards to his effect on people, most likely brought on by the fear and prejudice he faced based on his mutant appearance and yet almost everything he did was sensual and seductive. It was a pleasure just to watch Kurt eat a bowl of chocolate ice cream as they watched a movie together not long before they slept together. Kurt had caught Logan staring and blushed and murmured an apology, concerned that he perhaps was making noise while he ate. Logan had chuckled at that. Kurt really didn’t know better. 

As Kurt walked he had a calm expression on his face, yet his tail reached out toward him, curled inward, and reached out toward him again, almost beckoning him. He studied it as it grazed his hip. 

Logan snorted. “Hey, watch it with that thing, bub. I’m likely to get the wrong idea.”

“Is that so?” Kurt smiled wickedly as he lightly smacked his tail on Logan’s buns causing the older man to jump slightly.

“You got a death wish, Elf, taunting the Wolverine?” Logan said, looking as if ready to eat him.

“I always had a daredevil streak, Logan. You know that.” 

"You’d have to. To be friends with me.”

Kurt’s smile faded lightly at that. Logan saw this and wondered if he said something wrong. 

As they finally entered the clearing where the lake was, Kurt said. “Well, here we are.”

“Yep, man I can’t get enough of this fresh air. That mansion is like a tomb sometimes.”

Kurt nodded in agreement and said. “In Winzeldorf, we had our small tents and trailers and we were outside more often than not in the circus. My adoptive sister… and b-brother—“ Kurt stopped here and started to shake, a stricken look on his face. 

Logan dropped what he was doing and rushed over to his friend. “Kurt? Elf?”

“I’m sorry, Logan. Oatmeal never did agree with me.” Kurt chuckled lightly, trying to make a joke to cover things up as lame as it was.

Of course Logan didn’t believe it for a second but decided not to pursue it. Yet. 

Kurt began to speak again. “Anyway, we used to go down to a watering hole and swim when it got really hot. I’d catch toads and climb trees and pretend I was Robin Hood. I miss its beauty.”

“I’ll bet. It sounds ideal.”

A dark look passed across Kurt’s face. “It was. For a while…” Kurt said quietly before he shook himself out of his trance. “Now, I’ll prepare my rod.”

Logan let out a snort. 

“Was?” Kurt looked at him perplexed. Logan looked like he was about to fall over with laughter. What was he--? Then Kurt ran the sentence through his mind and caught on and he too started laughing. 

“Heh. Don’t pretend you’re so innocent, Elf. I know better.” 

“Ja, I suppose you do.” Kurt said in all seriousness as he looked into Logan’s eyes.

Logan felt caught off guard in the intensity of the moment. The look Kurt was giving him pinned him in place. But then Kurt decided it was time to do what they came here to do, as he bent over and rummaged through the tackle box. Logan was definitely enjoying the view. Before they got together he would feel slightly odd ogling his body with his eyes with Kurt none the wiser. But it was a part of his personality to appreciate such things. And appreciate he did. When they first met. Kurt’s gold eyes and indigo skin did seem familiar. Which was odd, since he was quite sure he never saw someone like Kurt before. He wished he could remember. Though, he wishes he could remember a lot of things. Logan licked his dry lips before he was awoken out of his reverie with Kurt’s voice.

“Now let’s see if the fish will bite.” Kurt already prepared the hook and cast the line out into the water. 

“If they wont, I sure will.” Logan said in a low rumble. 

“Is that a fact?” Kurt smiled. A little startled. It was the first truly bold statement Logan made that day indicating he indeed did not forget what happened between them. 

“Yeah.” 

Kurt felt a sudden tug at his fishing pole and began to reel in his catch. “I got something.”

“That ya did. That’s a real beaut.” Logan went over to inspect as Kurt held up the fish, nodding his approval.

“Ja. It looks like we will be dining well tonight.”

“It’s Kitty’s turn to cook . She’s gonna love that.”

Kurt laughed. “No doubt.”

“Hey, why don’t we pause for a bit and have a beer, huh?”

“Sounds good. And some sandwiches. I’m famished.” Kurt unhooked the fish and put it in the extra cooler he brought. He rinsed his hands by the stream and wiped them on a towel. The blue mutant then pulled out a checkered blanket and settled it down on the ground. 

“Aw… aint that sweet. What a picture.” 

Kurt stuck out his tongue and said. “I’m sorry, Logan. I know how much you’d prefer to roll around in the dirt.” 

“Wiseass.”

As Kurt settled down on the blanket, Logan tossed him a beer and said, “Catch.”

Kurt caught it effortlessly. “Danke.” And inspected it. “This is new.”

“Yeah, very few stores in Canada carry it. It’s from Africa, actually.”

“I have to admit that this is my first African beer.” Kurt was intrigued. He undid the cap with the bottle opener and took a slight sip to get a taste of it as he rolled it around his mouth. It was very rich and dark and spicy. He decided that he liked it very much. “This is quite excellent.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Logan said, pleased. 

“Danke, again.” Kurt smiled.

“No problem.” Logan settled down next to Kurt and began working on his own beer. 

Kurt searched through the basket for the sandwiches and pulled out a roast beef on rye for Logan while Kurt had a turkey on wheat. They ate in silence for a few minutes. 

After Logan finished his sandwich a thought suddenly caught… _Hey! Waitaminute. Backup._ “You have a foster family?” Logan asked obviously forgetting his decision not to pursue this. 

Kurt stiffened visibly again. “Of a sorts… they were a part of the circus I belonged to. They pretty much raised me. I… never knew my real parents.”

“Ah, Elf. I’m sorry.” Logan didn’t really know what else to say. As Kurt knows his memories are a scattered mess and none of them contained his parents sadly.

“I’m assuming my being abandoned by my parents had something to do with my appearance. I was lucky the woman who raised me found me when she did. I may not be alive right now. I hope she realizes how much that meant to me.” Kurt said quietly. 

“I’m sure she does. And I’m sure she’d be proud of you right now. Have you been keeping in touch with her?” Logan asked. He was truly curious. Logan wanted to know more about the man. Mostly Kurt was open and warm but on occasion he would close up and Logan would never truly know why. And this was one of them. The people who raised him sounded wonderful, so why was he being so evasive? 

Kurt looked down at the grass before plucking a few blades. He did not answer. 

“Kurt?”

“I- Let’s just say we did not part on good terms and leave it at that for now, Ja?” Kurt looked at him with a shaky smile. “But right now I am so grateful for what I have found. You are a true friend.” He reached out and placed his hand on Logan’s. 

Logan smiled back. “Yeah. Me too.” He slowly reaches out his hand as if he was trying to touch a skittish doe, like the very first time he was able to get close to one when he was younger, knowing how getting this close is a rare occurrence and he wanted to make it last as long as he could. He was a hunter and a watcher in more ways than one. And Kurt was one of his more pleasurable subjects. He fingered Kurt’s hair and Kurt displayed what looked like a relieved smile that caused a little rush of warmth in his chest as well as regret about how he acted since he got back. Not a touch or an endearment to let him know that he did not regret what happened. Well he was going to let Kurt know now. 

Kurt let out a little sigh. “I’m glad.” 

Logan brushed Kurt’s soft hair behind a pointed ear before grabbing his chin, parting blue lips and slipping his tongue inside. He explored Kurt’s mouth intently, running his tongue through every crevice and lightly along his pointed teeth, careful not to draw blood. Not that he minded, but Kurt did. Kurt was warm and tasted spicy and sweet at the same time. Kurt returned the kiss with equal reverence. The older mutant pulled back and sighed as he gazed into Kurt’s face whose eyes were closed and he was now rubbing his cheek on Logan’s rough hand and smiling, causing Logan’s heart to beat faster. Kurt had an otherworldly look to his appearance. The young man was almost fae with his sharp, chiseled features but not enough to out-show his obvious masculine charms. And when he was happy it brought those features out all the more. Kurt was an elusive and magical creature to him, ready to cast a spell and vanish in a puff of smoke and laughter.

“You’re a real looker. You know that, Elf?” Logan said as he stroked a velvet cheek. 

“Not particularly, no. But I will take your word for it. And all the ladies too.” Kurt laughed. 

“Punk.” Logan snorted. 

“Ja. That’s me, cocky to the core. Want to do something about it?” Kurt smiled naughtily. 

At this Logan felt a tightening in his balls and let out a low growl and pounced on the younger mutant who let out a surprised yelp. Logan had Kurt pinned to the blanket.

“This.” Logan purred as he grabbed Kurt’s wrists and raised them above his head and kissed him hungrily. Abandoning the gentleness of before. Not that Kurt was complaining who was humming quite contentedly at this new change in pace. 

Logan nuzzled Kurt’s throat as he slipped his hand under the young mutants tank top, running his hand over firm muscles covered with silky fur. Logan had him right where he wanted him. Then the feral mutant felt something snake up his pants and brush against his cock. Oh yeah… I forgot his tail.

“It appears I am not as helpless as you thought.” Kurt smiled triumphantly. 

Logan began to pant as Kurt started stroking him. “P-pants. Off. Now.”

Kurt gasped as he felt Logan tweak a nipple and replied. “Oh… Ja. But I need my hands.” Kurt chuckled.

Logan snorted in turn and said “Never mind. I’ll be happy to do it.” He unbuttoned Kurt’s shorts and quickly tugged them down and tossed them aside. 

The pants caught on his tail causing Kurt to whine. “Be careful! That’s attached.”

“Sorry, Elf. Yer gettin’ me all worked up.” Logan smiled apologetically. 

“Then do something-oh!” 

“I plan on it.” Logan said lowly as he removed his own pants with the same flourish as before and grabbed Kurt’s cock and aligned it with his own. Their cocks glided together in sweet friction in Logan’s grip. Kurt pushed up enthusiastically and started to moan as Logan quickened the pace, making little snarling noises. 

Logan felt Kurt tip his head up and nip his neck and pinch his nipple through the flannel. With a few more rough strokes Kurt came and the older man shortly after.

Logan was panting as he rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He smiled as he felt Kurt’s thick fingers stroking through his hair and a low purr coming from Kurt’s chest. 

“Mmm, that was nice, mein fruend.” Kurt sighed.

“Yeah… but man that just got me hotter.” Logan felt his cock get impossibly hard again. “ My dick really wants to be inside ya bad, darlin.” 

“Ja. And that’s a problem how?” He could hear a smile in Kurt’s voice. 

“I didn’t bring any lube. And unless you left something out, this will be only your second time at this.” At that Logan felt himself get more aroused, amazingly. He felt privileged to have been the first and only man to be inside him and it only made him lust for his companion more. Logan looked into Kurt’s face and smiled at the slight blush and lopsided smile that appeared on his lips. “What?”

“That’s ok… because I brought some.” Kurt said in a sheepish tone as his tail snaked out to the basket next to them and pulled out a tube and stopping it in front of Logan’s surprised face.

“Genius.” Logan said as he captured Kurt’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“Glad I thought of it.” Kurt chuckled. “At first I didn’t think it was a good idea-.” Kurt stopped short and scolded his brain. He wasn’t going to let Logan know that. He didn’t want to appear insecure.

“What? Why?” Logan looked a bit hurt. But not too much. For Logan was a man who kept his emotions concealed usually. It was only after careful studying of his friend that he could determine the slightest change in expression. 

“Well… When you returned you seemed a bit…”

“Cold?” Logan said with regret.

“I was going to say distant.” 

“Aw, babe. I’m sorry. Stuff in Canada has left me a bit out of sorts. I haven’t found as much clues to my past as I would have liked.”

“I’m sorry, Logan.”

“I’ll deal. And I may not be looking for a forever thing here, but I do not regret what happened. It was wonderful. You’re wonderful. Yer very special to me, Elf. And I’d like to see where this goes still if that’s all right with you?”

Kurt didn’t quite know what to make of that. Kurt was a man that took his relationships seriously and always had the hope of finding a permanent companion. But Kurt was feeling confused himself, what with Amanda and everything. But he was happy with what Logan said just in knowing he cared for him still and had no regrets. Kurt smiled a big toothy grin and said, “Ja. It is.” 

“Good.” Logan said as he sat up and knelt as he pulled his shirt over his head and set it aside. Logan watched as Kurt did the same. Logan then ran his hands over Kurt’s chest. Then the older mutant began to kiss, lick and nip Kurt’s neck, shoulders and chest causing Kurt’s tail to wag. In turn, Kurt nibbled on Logan’s ear and flicked his tail lightly against Logan’s nipple. At this Logan gasped and snarled causing Kurt to smile cheekily. The feral mutant then grabbed the lube on the ground and quickly prepared his cock. 

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes as he felt slick fingers enter his hole. Logan watched Kurt’s face closely for any signs of discomfort but all he saw was pleasure. He smiled. Kurt began to lose his balance on his knees and Logan chuckled as he caught Kurt and held him up before nipping Kurt’s pointed ear and whispered, “Lay down on your side.” 

Kurt’s eyes snapped open. “Was?”

“Trust me. This will feel good.”

Kurt did as he was told as he lay down on the blanket and turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. 

Logan spoons up behind Kurt and wraps his arm around his waste. “Ready?”

Kurt nodded. “I’ve been ready for hours.”

Logan snorted and said. “Well… I won’t make you wait any longer.” And with that he slowly sheaths his member inside Kurt letting out a bestial groan. “Oh, darlin.’ Yer so tight. This might finish way too quickly.” Logan gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself. 

Kurt gasped sharply and said. “Please… move…” 

Logan began to slowly move in and out, wanting to let Kurt get used to it. Kurt could feel Logan’s cock, hard and swollen inside him. Logan was generously endowed and he wondered how he could fit that inside his body. Kurt was still new to these sensations and he didn’t want this glorious feeling to end. He could hear Logan’s heavy breaths as he moved within him, arm tightening around his waist. 

“Damn… you feel incredible.” Logan said with wonder. 

“Ja – you as well.” Kurt moaned. 

“Its about to feel even better.” Logan purred in his ear as he grabbed Kurt’s thigh and lifted his leg, bending it. 

“Oh gott!” This new position caused Logan’s cock to reach further inside his body, hitting that little bundle of nerves that caused him bliss. Kurt wrapped his arm around Logan’s neck. The young mutants eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth fell open, head tilted back and asking for a kiss.

Logan was happy to oblige as he thrust his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth hungrily, Kurt met his tongue with the same passion, exploring his mouth. Kurt was one hell of a kisser. Logan lifted Kurt’s leg further causing Kurt to gasp and release his mouth. 

Kurt looked down and gritted his teeth as he grabbed at the blanket, making a fist and twisting it into the fabric for leverage. Logan increased the pace some more and began to make harder and deeper thrusts, each rough thrust hitting his prostate repeatedly. Kurt was now gasping and moaning uncontrollably and Logan was letting out almost animal like groans. 

“Shit.” Logan’s animal lust was beginning to overtake him, he felt out of control. He’s never felt so aroused. His cock was swelling further and beginning to pulse. At this the older mutant began to nip and kiss Kurt’s neck and shoulder until it left a mark. 

“Mein gott… oh, Logan!” Kurt’s limbs were starting to feel like mush. He felt dizzy with sensation. The pressure in his cock began to build causing him to grab it and stroke himself as Logan hammered into his body, skin slapping against skin.

“Elf…” Logan said, almost in a warning tone. He could tell he was on the brink of orgasm as his movements became uneven.

After a few more intense thrusts to his prostate Kurt shuddered, gasped and came hard and thick, spilling himself over his hand and onto the blanket. “Logan!” 

Logan thrust a few more times before he too finally came with a roar, gushing into Kurt. Logan let out a heavy sigh.

Kurt was out of breath as he tried to speak. “ I-I think I died.” The German laughed weakly. 

Logan laughed softly too. “You and me both.” 

Kurt scrunched his nose at the stickiness on his hand. Kurt reached for a towel in the basket and wiped his hand and chest and passed it to Logan. 

“Obliged.” Logan said, taking the towel, then he scooted over and lay on his back and said “C’mere.” 

Kurt snuggled closer as Logan wrapped his arms around him protectively. Kurt lay his head on Logan’s chest, his fingers playing with the dark, thick hair there. “Mmmm…” 

“Gonna take a nap?”

“Ja. I’m spent.” Then a sudden anxiety shot through Kurt “What if the others find us out here like this?”

“Nah, they wont, Kitty’s watching a movie marathon with Piotr and Illyana on the TV remember? And Ro’s out with Misty and Colleen and wont be back until the evening. Chuck is stuck in his books and Scott… well… Scott’s mopin.’ Besides, I can take em.’

Kurt chuckled at this. “No doubt. I have faith in your fighting prowess.”

Logan smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “Seriously, Elf. I doubt they will find us and if they do… I don’t really care. They’ll have to deal with it. I’m not lettin’ anyone spoil what we got goin.’”

Kurt felt better at Logan’s confidence and he smiled. “Neither will I.”

“Good. Now go ahead an doze, darlin.” 

“Ja.” It was only seconds before Kurt slipped into slumber.

^^^

Kurt awoke suddenly to a slap on his ass. “Was?!?” He found that Logan was gone and he had turned over onto his belly.

“Rise n’ shine sleepin’ beauty.” Logan said as he bit into an apple. A mischievous expression covering his weathered face. 

“How long was I out?” Kurt yawned as he rubbed his ass. 

“About an hour.” 

“I haven’t expected to sleep that long.”

“I was up for about twenty minutes before you. You looked so sweet I couldn’t wake ya.” Logan said teasingly.

“Ja, Ja.” Kurt said, pretending to be affronted.

“I’m tellin’ ya, that tail though, it’s got a mind of it’s own. That’s what woke me up.”

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to take advantage of you in your sleep.” Kurt said, raising his hands, but a twinkle reached his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” Logan winked. “Here’s yer clothes. Let’s head back. I’m starting to feel grimy." 

It was getting muggy, Kurt thought, his fur was starting to feel uncomfortable. “Ja. I need a shower.” Kurt said as he got up and dressed. 

“Can I join you?” 

“That would be wonderful.” Kurt grabbed the basket as Logan grabbed the cooler and fishing pole. They walked for a bit in silence before Kurt spoke again. “Ivanhoe is on TV tonight. Care to watch it with me?” 

“I haven’t seen that in ages. Sounds good.”

“Gut. My room or yours?” Kurt smiled. 

“Yours.” Logan replied, face just as bright, kissing Kurt on the lips. 

And so, Logan and Kurt walked off towards the mansion, a shower waiting, and one that would prove to be quite interesting to say the least.

^^^


End file.
